The present invention relates to insulating supports for mounting upon a pole, tower, or the like, for supporting an electrical conductor such as a transmission or distribution line. More specifically, the invention relates to an insulating support device having means actuable to provide improved connection of the device to the cable.
Electrical power lines are commonly supported at elevated positions on poles or towers with an appropriate insulating device mounted upon the pole and connected to the power line. Among the more widely used types of support structures are those known as candlestick and cross-arm types having a plurality of externally threaded shafts for engagement with internally threaded cavities in the insulating devices. The power line, normally a copper or aluminum cable, is attached to the insulating device by a conductor tie, i.e., a length of wire which is looped around the insulating device and around the cable according to prescribed standards. The prior art also includes insulating devices having threaded, vise-like clamps for affixing the device to the cable.
It is necessary, of course, that the cable be firmly, essentially permanently connected to the insulating device. It is also desirable that the operation of connecting the conductor to the insulating device be simple and speedy, commensurate with providing an effective connection in a safe manner. While prior art connecting means and methods have been considered satisfactory, the present invention provides novel and improved structure affording a positive connection of an electrical cable to a pole-mounted insulating device by an operation which may be performed in seconds with complete safety to the technician.